Mistletoe
by pikachu464
Summary: Kakashi and his wife Sanya enjoy the holiday together by attending an annual Christmas town party, where they come across other familiar faces spending the holiday as well. Written for my friend Lady1Venus, as a trade for Christmas time. Rated T just to be on the safe side.


**Info**: Kakashi and his wife Sanya enjoy the holiday together by attending an annual Christmas town party, where they come across other familiar faces spending the holiday as well. Written for my friend Lady1Venus, as a trade for Christmas time.

* * *

"Kakashi! Aren't you ready yet? Were going to be late," said Sanya knocking on the door to the bathroom, that was connected to their bedroom. Sometimes that man was impossible! Sanya Hatake, formally known as Sanya Blade was Kakashi's wife and had been his wife for 5 years now. So, her name was no longer Sanya Blade, but Sanya Hatake. Kakashi had been making her so happy, the five years they've been married so far. But he still was always late for everything. And it annoyed Sanya to no end.

Sanya right now was in a long, sleeveless sparkly green dress with a somewhat of a loose turtleneck to it. Over the dress was a blue jacket. Her blonde hair was up in a high bun and she held a small black purse in her hand and had her arms crossed over her chest as she tapped her black hills on the floor impatiently waiting for Kakashi to come out of the bathroom, so they could go. She also wore hoes on her legs as well. The kind that were like socks.

"This may take me awhile, Sanya. Go on without me. I'll meet you there," said Kakashi. He was currently taking a shower, as Sanya could probably hear the water running. He had been deep in thought about many things when his wife had interrupted him.

"No, I can't do that, Kakashi. This is a date. We're supposed to go down there together," said Sanya. She rubbed her tummy. Sanya being married to Kakashi for so long now, she was already a month pregnant. She wasn't along enough to be able to tell yet, just from looking at her, but she had been to the doctor about a few weeks ago and had found out. She had also learnt there were some things she could not eat as well. Some things would make her stomach upset if she ate them.

"Please, Sanya. There's something I need to take care of before I go down there," said Kakashi as he finished up and finally opened the door. Sanya held her nose as he came out, only removing her hand after he closed the door back. Kakashi also had his book Make Out Tactics in his hand as he came out as well. These were the books Kakashi loved reading. They were written by Jiraiya. They used to be called Make Out Paradise, but Jiraiya had changed the title to Make Out Tactics about 5 years ago.

"I know where you're going," Sanya told him. Right before she had married him, Sanya had decided to go visit the 3rd hokage's grave when Kakashi was running late for the wedding and found the man at some grave site, she knew nothing about. It was then when she found out that, those were his dead friends graves and he confessed that, that was the reason why he was always late for everything.

"Well, I guess you do." Kakashi blushed and grinned with one eye closed. His wife knew him so well.

"I'll come with you," Sanya then told him.

"No, you don't need to do that now." Kakashi was wearing a black tuxedo, with a baby blue tie, and the suit had a long black neck thing to it that went up and covered his face. And it showed a white shirt behind the tie. He also had a black band covering his right eye, where his Sharingan was at. And he also wore black dress shoes on his feet with black socks on.

"No, I insist on going with you. If I go on to the party without you, you'll just be late." Sanya grabbed his hand as she said this, getting ready to walk out the door with him, her mind already made up.

Kakashi sighs and shakes his head,"There's just no convincing you is there?" As he said this he closed his eyes and shook his head,'She's so stubborn.'

"Nope, there isn't. And you better get used to it," Sanya smirked at him. She had Kakashi right where she wanted him. Wrapped around her little finger, like a puppet on a string. She could always get the man to do anything she wanted of him,'Hehe, you're petty in my hands, Kakashi.'

The two of them, hand in hand, then left their house heading to the memorial stone. As they walked though town, they saw a lot of Christmas decorations set up, all along the buildings. Sanya pulled her green dress jacket she was wearing over her dress tightly as she stared at the decorations as they passed by the buildings.

A few guys in town whistled at her as she passed,"Hey babe why not come with me?" One asked her.

"She's with me," said Kakashi, pulling Sanya away from the guy in a hurry, as the woman blushed.

"Why not? Come on babe, your much better off with me then this loser," said the guy.

Kakashi glared and then pinned the guy to the wall of a building,"Don't make me angry," he told him.

"Kakashi!" Sanya cried grabbing his arm,"Let's just go. It's not worth it."

"Fine, fine," Kakashi sighed, releasing the pervert who sank to the ground unconscious. He took Sanya by the hand and they continued on.

"It's cold," Sanya then sighed, as the two walked though the snow. Sanya wasn't used to such cold weather, and got cold easily every year when it turned winter time. The village she was originally from, didn't have cold temperatures as cold as the leaf village had. She gripped her jacket tightly around her body.

Kakashi put his arm around Sanya as the two walked. They stopped at the memorial stone after Kakashi picked some store brought flowers. The man leaned down at the grave to say a few prayers for his friends. Sanya joined him as well. He then sit the flowers down at the grave.

After that was done Kakashi just sit there,"Come on Kakashi, we're going to be late," Sanya told him.

"Just a few more minutes," said Kakashi.

"Now!" Sanya demanded, pulling on the man's arm and pulling him to his feet.

"Fine, fine," Kakashi sighed, allowing his wife to pull him to his feet. The two brushed the snow off of them. They then started heading towards the Christmas party.

They passed by some kids on the way there who were having a snowball fight. One missed and hit Kakashi square in the face,"Sorry!" The kid called. Kakashi started wiping the snow off of his face. Sanya had her hand to her mouth trying to hold back the giggles that were threatening to be released.

"What?" Kakashi asked her, seeing her expression. Sanya couldn't take it anymore and burst out in laughter,"It's not that funny."

"Oh yes, it is," Sanya giggled. Kakashi sighed as the two of them continued on, until making it to the party that was in the main part of the village, in front of the hokage building.

"Wow! Kakashi-sensei, you're not late this time," said Naruto running up to them,"Guess Sanya-sensei got you here on time." Naruto grinned at the two of them.

"Ya, where's Sasuke?" Sanya asked Naruto. About a few years ago after killing Orochimaru and his brother, Sasuke had returned to the leaf village. He was punished for what he had done. For about five years Sasuke was imprisoned. Then when he was let out of jail he had to do community service for about a year, before he had paid up for what he had done.

"He didn't come. Sasuke said it was a stupid waste of his time," said Naruto,"Though, I can't see how. The guy's no fun at all."

Sanya giggled a bit,"That sounds like Sasuke alright." She stared at him. He was in an outfit like Kakashi's, expect he wasn't wearing anything over his face. Suddenly Sanya felt something wet and slimy touching her leg and she jumped and screamed,"Huh?" She looked down and saw Akamaru, Kiba's large dog looking up at her, panting and wagging his tail.

"Arf?" Akamaru barked in a confused tone.

"Akamaru! Don't scare me like that!" Sanya tried to calm down her racing heart,"Where's Kiba?" Akamaru was laying at Sanya's feet. She wondered why she hadn't seen the huge dog walk up to her. She must of been distracted by Kakashi. Akamaru who was once a tiny dog, somewhat of a runt was now almost as tall as Sanya was. She could practically ride on Akamaru's back, like a horse if she had wanted to that is.

"Akamaru!" A voice called out. Akamaru barked, and his tongue hanging out of his mouth, tail wagging happily ran over to Kiba.

"Kiba, you should keep better track of him," said Sanya.

"We got seperated in the crowd," said Kiba. He was wearing an outfit exactly like Naruto's. It matched his perfectly.

"Hmm, how could you miss a huge dog coming up?" Kakashi asked Sanya with a grin, his arms around her from behind.

"What are you talking about?" Sanya asked, this huge blush on her face.

"Or were you distracted by my good looks?" Kakashi teased.

"Oh ya. That's REALLY the case," said Sanya sarcastically rolling her eyes. Her blushed deepen as she said that. Basically that actually was the case, but she didn't want Kakashi to know that.

"Oh! Merry Christmas Sanya-sensei," said Kiba. He handed Sanya a small package. Naruto handed her something as well.

"Awww, you guys didn't have to get me anything," said Sanya.

"Your right, Naruto didn't have to," said Kiba.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

"No, fighting you two. Not on Christmas," said Kakashi. The two sighed and went to look at the huge tree, after watching Sanya open up the two boxes. One was a locket, and the other a friendship bracelet. The locket was golden and round shaped and opened up to have two slots where she could add in pictures. The bracelet was like a charm bracelet and had charms of ninja tools on it.

Kakashi and Sanya after greeting a few more of their friends, went to visit the stands that were sit up,"Wow! Look at those," said Sanya, pulling Kakashi over to the ice sculptures,"They're so pretty."

"Not as pretty as you are," said Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Sanya giggled,"You're embarrassing me!"

"It's true," said Kakashi,"You are."

The two spent thirty minutes looking at the ice sculptures before Kakashi suddenly said,"Want some ice cream?" Sanya nodded and the two went and got some ice cream at one of the stands. The ice cream they got was made from the snow, basically snow ice cream. Kakashi paid for there ice cream and they both went to stare at the tree while eating their ice cream.

"Hey, Sanya, how's your pregnancy coming along?" Asked Tsunade, walking up to them,"Have you been eating right?" She wore a dark purple dress with long sleeves and a dark blue jacket covered it. And she had her hair in its usual style she always wears it in.

"Oh! Lady Tsunade. Everything's going fine," said Sanya,"Kakashi's hoping for a boy, but I wouldn't mind a girl."

"As long as the baby's healthy," Tsunade grinned at her.

"Good point," said Kakashi. He then took his wife by the hand and took her over to a huge building where it was darken and there was a sign saying,'Christmas Lights' on it. Sanya's eyes sparkled in amazement as she looked down from the high balcony they were standing on, into the darkness at the Christmas lights. There was a reindeer jumping, one eating grass, and as she looked over Sanya saw a lit up house with Santa Clause going down the chimney.

In the next room over were lights of snowflakes falling to the ground. And Santa was flying with his sled in the night sky,"This is amazing!" Sanya gasped.

Suddenly they heard noises coming from outside. They both headed back out, to where Christmas music was playing and a parade had started up,"Now, we'll select two random people to be the king and queen of the Christmas parade," said someone up on a float with a king and queen thrown on it. It was decorated with snow and a lot of Christmas treats along it. The guy then called two names,"Sanya Hatake and Kakashi Hatake."

"What!" Sanya was shocked. She turned to Kakashi,"You set this up didn't you?"

"No, I'm innocent really," said Kakashi,'Actually I slipped our names into the bucket a few days ago. But you don't need to know that.' The two of them walked up to the float where they were both robed and crowned king and queen. They sit up on the float as the parade went on, waving at people as they passed. There was nothing better then a parade. Expect for maybe being in it.

The parade lasted all day long, until night came. Kakashi and Sanya returned the robes and crowns and went to get something to eat. It was now time for the lighting of the tree and they didn't want to miss that. The two went and stood next to each other as they watched Tsunade press a button and the giant tree lit up in lights. Sanya had tears in her eyes. Kakashi noticed, wiping them away,"Sanya, you ok?"

"It's so beautiful," she told him.

"I got you something," said Kakashi, handing her a package,"Merry Christmas."

"Thank you," said Sanya. She opened the box and found a ring with the stone a diamond shaped like a snowflake and the ring part was golden and had her name carved into it,"Oh God! What a beautiful ring!" She gasped.

"I hope you like it," said Kakashi, slipping it onto her finger.

"Like it, I love it," said Sanya,"I got you something as well." She handed Kakashi a gift. Inside was the new volume of Make Out Tactics.

"Thank you Sanya. This is great," said Kakashi.

"Glad you like it," she grinned. Sanya looked at her ring on her finger, and then started crying. This must of cost Kakashi a lot,"What's wrong?" He asked her as snowflakes started falling from the sky. She threw her arms around Kakashi, pulling down his mask and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing back, both of them failing to notice they were kissing under the mistletoe. Well, that's what mistletoe was for right?


End file.
